Yours Truly
by SapphireMistress
Summary: The night is so long when everything's wrong. If you give me your hand I will help you hold on...this will be the last night you spend alone..." Lyrics above are not mine


**Yours Truly**

**AN:** I wrote this at 11:00 and finished at 12:43...wow...XD

For the first time readers of my work, welcome! I've been wanting to write a Godchild fanfiction for so long, and this is the first one to get published, I guess...I am currently working on two other ones...one with my friend...I call her "Cain" LOL

It may seem like a very lame title, but it has a lot of power to it...I think so...

Also, I got inspired by the amazing band "Skillet", and their song "The Last Night". If you read the lyrics, they are very similar to how Cain's life goes, and...well...can't really explain the rest because that might spoil this fic. I highly recommend reading the lyrics and them listening to the song while reading this fic...it really helps...

And most of the lines bind together...you'll see how...

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Godchild or any of its characters. Kaori Yuki has all the respectable rights to it. I do wish I had her amazing art...I also DO NOT own the song "The Last Night" or the band "Skillet" and I am in no way affiliated with them. I am just a fanfic writer...

**Well, let us start to delve into the mind and heart of a certain someone...**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

You always disappear whenever there are gatherings around the manor.

You were used to being invisible and uncared for.

Your father has kept you locked up from the outside world in shame of you, and blaming your for the "crime" you have done.

You always believed him...

You believed that you truly are unloved, uncared for, dirty, and sinful.

You would accept these things without a fight while reciting those all too familiar bible verses, re-telling how your name came to be, while your father "cleanses your sins" and leaves bloody stigmas on your frail back.

You would believe it was a sign of your father's love and the more he did this to you, the more he loved you.

You would hide your tears after he's gone, and you would break into a thousand pieces like a porcelain doll.

I would always find you, no matter where you are.

I saw you...and I vowed to myself to serve you.

I wanted to free you from the cage you were locked in, let you know that you are an innocent mockingbird who had done nothing wrong but try to please your father.

I wanted you to stop believing him.

I wanted to make you feel loved and cared for. I wanted to show you that you are untainted.

I wanted to rescue you everytime I hear a whip lash, but if I came in, I know it would cause more trouble.

I wanted to show you that you are wrong, and this is not the love you need.

I wanted to come to your room instantly and comfort you, but I would have to wait so it won't look suspicious to your father.

You would flinch at the slightest of touches, and it hurts me so.

You would cry quietly on your pillow, and it makes my heart ache.

It hurts me because I don't want my touches to hurt you...I want them to mend you.

My heart aches because I want to be the shoulder you are crying on.

I want to let you know that you are loved, and that you are not alone.

I want you to know what love is, and I want to show you that I care.

I want you to know that after I have lost everything, I have found you, and I am very thankful for that.

I want you to know that I will be here with you from now on, and I will help you hold on to your sanity.

I vowed from that night on, that it will be the last night you spend alone.

I will be your strength.

I will be your guide.

I will be your hope.

I will be your faith.

I will be the shoulder you can cry on.

I will be your counsel.

I will be your light.

I will be your savior.

I will be everything you need me to be.

All of these might change if you ask me to change, but only one thing is certain...

I will always be beside you, tying your shoelaces and being with you through your personal hell.

I will always be your butler...yours and yours only...

**AN:** I am quite pleased on how this came out ^^" did it sound cheesy? Too sappy? I am sorry for that...I just wrote what I felt like at the moment, and I felt like writing Riff...my friend "Cain", probably knows why LOL.

Did you like it? Any comments? Constructive Criticisms? Please leave a review! Reviews are the best presents you can give a budding fanfic author!


End file.
